Harry Potter and the Community of Voldemort
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: Second chapter folks!! Okay, so the Dursley's are now missing. What is going on? There's a Death Eater attack, a death, and a new Death Eater!!! Oh, yeah, dedicated to Potterprincess!!!! Oh, yeah, thanx aqualaria for your suggestion!
1. The Secret Meeting

Chapter One 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters or whatnot involved with him.  The plot though, is mine.  I really don't know how much of a plot is yet though…

It was a clod, dark night.  The sky was clouded over so you couldn't see the stars.  It was pouring and thunder rumbled in the distance.  A lone man walked the moor.

This man was looking for somewhere to stay.  There were no towns nearby, and he needed shelter from the storm.  As a bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky, figures were revealed.

The man, figuring they could help him, began hurrying towards them.  He had been wandering the moors for days, and was running low on supplies.  He just figured that maybe these people could help him restock.  

The man was almost there, when he stopped, listening to the strange conversation.  A robed figure crawled up to another, a silver hand protruding.

       "Master…"

       "Yes Wormtail?  What news do you bring me?"

       "We have a new Death Eater," Death Eater?  Thought the man, what the heck was a Death Eater? "My Lord, it is Cornelius Fudge."

       "Very good.  Bring him to me tomorrow.  So that he may receive the mark.  Goyle, come forward."  The man watched as the man by the name of Goyle came forward.  He seemed almost terrified, and it looked as though he were trembling.

       "M…master.."  he stuttered.

       "Goyle, I see that you did not succeed in bringing me the Potter boy?"

       "N..no, My Lord.  I…I'm s…sorry."

       "CRUCIO!!!"  The man watched, horrified, as Goyle withered and screamed.  At the same time he tried to figure out what happened.  The one referred to as Master had pointed a piece of wood, or a stick, at Goyle, bellowed those words, and a green light had shot out.

       "That should be enough of a lesson Goyle.  Back to the ranks."

       "Th..thank y..you, Master," he stuttered before crawling back to the empty spot in the circle.

       "Lucius, come foreward."

       "Yes, master," said and oily voice.

       "I want you to get me Harry Potter by next week."

       "Yes, My Lord."

       "Good."  There was another flash of lightning, which revealed a large snake.  The man watched, afraid, as the "Master" bent down and began talking to the snake.  "There is somebody watching us.  Show yourself."

       The man, trembling, came foreward.  He watched the man draw the stick that he had seen before.  He saw red slits of eyes, in a snake-like face, before the heard the words, "Adava Kedavra, and fell lifeless to the wet ground.

       In his bed, Harry Potter woke up with cold sweat streaming down his face.

_So, good, bad, stupid idea?  Is it even an idea?  Please, just R/R, and any flames will be used to roast my marsh mellows…yum…marsh mellows…_


	2. Missing

Chapter two 

Disclaimer:  Okay, I don't own Harry Potter…and thank you Potterprincess for suggestions!! I love you!!!  And, this is dedicated to her!!!! Okay, on with the fic.

      Harry sat straight up in bed, and walked over to the window.  Harry was used to this by now, but he hadn't had this dream before.  He knew that Voldemort was active now, and this dream only proved it.  Harry thought back about the dream.  Something about how they were going to come after him…sometime this week…  He couldn't remember, it was all blurry now.

      You see, Harry was no normal boy.  He was a wizard.  And not even normal by wizarding standards, you see Harry was different.  He had "defeated" the Dark Lord, Voldemort, at age one.  Except, Voldemort was still alive…unknown to the wizarding world, but alive.  He had tried to get to Harry many times since then, each time failing.  The closest try had been Harry's fourth year at his wizarding school, Hogwarts.  That was when the Dark Lord was reborn.

      Harry had a mop of jet black hair, and emerald color eyes.  The one peculiar thing was his scar, the scar left by Voldemort when he had first encountered him.  Harry had changed over the summer.  He was not skinny anymore, for he had been working out every day during summer break.  Strangely, he also found that he didn't need glasses anymore.  This was normal though, as he found out latter that Mme. Pomfrey had put a spell on his glasses that would completely correct his vision.  Harry had also grown over the summer.  He was now at least six feet tall, though he never got a hold of a measuring tape.

      Harry opened the window and looked out.  The breeze was cool, and the trees gently swayed with it.  Harry sighed, wishing he were anywhere but there.  He hated the Dursleys; they were Muggles beyond Muggles.  They hated, no loathed, magic, and anyone who was associated with it.

      That's when he realized something.  He usually screamed in his dreams, causing his Uncle Vernon to wake up.  But, Harry heard no thundering footsteps, or threats to lock him in the cupboard…but something else entirely…silence.  

      It was a strange silence though.  There were no crickets chirping…just deathly quiet.  Harry had never heard anything like it before.  Almost as if the world was holding its breath, waiting…for something.

      Harry made his way to the door, quietly, almost afraid to break the silence.  He opened the door a crack, and waited.  There was no response.  He opened the door a little more, and stepped out into the hallway.  He decided that since Dudley could sleep through anything, he'd check his room first, and see if anything was going on.

      Harry quietly crept down the hallway to Dudley's door.  The floorboards didn't even creak.  For some reason, Harry desperately wished for his wand.  After what seemed ages, Harry reached Dudley's door.  Expecting the worse, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

      There he saw…nothing.  The bed was empty, it looked as if it had just been made.  Harry searched the room, knowing it was futile, because anybody would be able to see Dudley.

      When Harry found nothing, he hurried to his Aunt and Uncle's room, not caring now if he disturbed the silence.  He threw open their door and found the same thing…There was nobody there.  He threw back the covers, hoping that they were there, and all the same knowing they weren't.

      When he didn't find them, Harry ran down the stairs, two at a time, and bolted into the kitchen.  Still, there was no sign of anyone having been in there.  There was only one thing Harry could do.  Write Dumbledore.

      Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could.  He burst into his room, shutting, and for some strange reason, locking, the door behind him.  Harry grabbed a blank piece of parchment, and his quill.

            Dear Dumbledore,

      Harry stopped.  What was he supposed to write.  My family's gone missing and I had a dream.  Sorry to bother you?  That sounded stupid.  A breeze came through the still open window and ruffled Harry's hair.  Harry looked up, and saw a large owl flying towards him.  

      It dropped off a letter on his desk, and flew away.  Harry put down his quill, and read the letter.

      Dear Harry

            Dumbledore's sent me on a mission, so you won't be able to write to me for a bit.

                  Snuffles

      Well, there went one of Harry's options…Of course, Sirius would probably have freaked out anyway, so, it wasn't worth it.  Harry was about to try writing again when Pig flew through the window.  Harry took the letter from the spastic owl, and read it through.

      Dear Harry,

            We'll be gone for awhile.  You won't be able to reach us.  Sorry mate.  Hope the Muggles are treating you all right.  

                  Ron

      Well, there went Harry's other option.  Harry picked up his quill and began his letter again.

      Dear Dumbledore

            First things first; I had another dream.  I'm not sure what it was about.  Something about how Voldemort was going to get me soon…I think.  Anyway, after I woke I noticed something.  The Dursleys are missing.  At least, they aren't here.  I thought I had better inform you…

      _No_, thought Harry, _this is stupid.  I've got it!!  Mrs. Weasley gave me some floo powder for in case of emergencies.  I'll use it!_

      Harry quickly went to his hidden things under the floorboard.  He rummaged through them, and found the floo powder.  Before he left though, he figured he better find his wand, just in case.  Harry grabbed a paperclip and bent it as he dashed down the stairs.

      Harry quickly went to working on the cupboard door.  After what seemed like forever, Harry had picked the lock open.  He took out the key for his trunk, which he carried everywhere, and opened it.  Harry grabbed his wand off the top and dashed.

      That was when it happened.  Harry heard voices outside, and noticed cloaked figures that he knew to be Death Eaters.  Harry decided to risk doing magic.

      He pointed his wand at the fake fireplace, blasting open the back wall.  Harry quickly started a fire…and not to soon.  The back door was blown open.  

      The Death Eaters quickly apparated into the room.  Harry threw in the floo powder and dived in, screaming "HOGWARTS!!!!!!!" and hoping that they didn't have floo powder to follow him.

      The fireplaces flew past, and finally he stopped at one.  Harry came tumbling out into the Great Hall.

_So, how do you like it?  Once again, I want to thank Potterprincess for her wonderful idea.  THANX!!!!!!  _


End file.
